The Bonding of Souls
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: A short, waffy one shot between Ayato and Haruka. Rating for adult situations.


**Rahxephon Fan Fiction**

**The Bonding of Souls**

By Kraven Ergeist

Lost in an oblivion created by his own hollowness and depression, Kamina found solace drifting about from place to place, not really aiming towards anything, never finding what he truly sought anywhere, and never knowing truly where to turn next.

"Ayato…"

Her voice came like a resounding boom, a snap that his mind latched onto. She had been following him during this drift of his, concerned for his well being, suspicious of his health, and over all, fraught with a memory that she would never reveal.

Kamina stopped wandering, standing in stasis on a long cement stretch over the surrounding isthmus. The sun shone brightly overhead, and the wind and the waves pounded rhythmically, methodically about them.

When he didn't respond, she took a step closer.

"Ayato, what is wrong? You've been wandering around for hours. I know that there's something wrong. If there's anything that's bothering you, please…you can tell me."

He remained still, his eyes wandering about the calm coastline, gazing up at the occasional passing gulls, barely even acknowledging the object of his affections that stood behind him.

"Why are you pretending to care?" he asked.

She was taken aback.

"I'm…I'm not pretending, Ayato…please…tell me what's wrong!"

Ayato sighed, allowing his head to sink back down. "You…you cannot give me what I seek, Mrs. Haruka…please, leave me alone…"

He turned around and walked past her, leaving her to stare, coldly, at the man-made cement that held her above the water.

"If…if that is what you truly want, Ayato…" she sighed, a lone tear trickling from her eye.

Kamina tensed, his heart in knots, his mind in torment, and his soul longing ever more for the girl he had just left behind.

_Go to her_, it told him. _She won't reject you!_

But Kamina ignored these voices. He had seen her with Itsuki…had seen him steal her kiss…

It was more than he could take.

"I just wish…" he heard her say. "That I could understand you…"

Kamina paused his step, turning around to see her. Her back was to him, but she turned to face him when she sensed his hesitation. Kamina was struck by the tears he saw.

"Haruka…why are you crying?"

She just shook her head. "Because you won't let me near, Ayato…I want to see you…and I can't do that if you won't have me…"

Kamina closed his eyes, recalling the image that had burned its way into his skull. The pain that had struck him.

"What about Itsuki?" he muttered, a tone of bitterness staining his voice.

"What about Itsuki?" Haruka smiled, her tears still flowing. "He came to me when he was not wanted. What you saw was his desire…not mine."

Kamina's eyes reopened to lock with hers. She smiled again, and this time, Kamina recognized the love in the look, the love that he had missed all that time.

"Haruka, I…"

She approached him, gently placing a finger on his lips.

"Sh," she cooed, "It's ok, Ayato…it's ok…"

Kamina broke down, letting tears fall freely. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in her jacket, his hands clutching her, unheedingly. She just succumbed, and held him close, allowing him to pour into her, stroking his head as he wept.

"Come back, Ayato…" she murmured. "I'll take you home."

Kamina didn't move. He simply held her, allowing himself this one small comfort of being so close to her. He doubted she would ever truly allow him this close again.

"Thank you, Haruka…"

xxxxx

The weather had turned fowl, and the two of them arrived home wet and discomforted. They sat together in Haruka's room, the house empty, the rain pounding endlessly against the windows.

"I've been wondering…" Kamina said. "Why did you come for me in the first place?"

She was confused. "What?"

"In the beginning…anyone could have come to Jupiter and bring me in…why did you do it?"

She blushed, looking away. "Because I wanted to."

Kamina nodded. "But _why_ did you want to?"

She shook her head. "Isn't it enough just that I wanted to?"

Kamina sighed, lying back, lethargically. "If you don't know the answer, that's fine."

She shook her head. "But I _do_ know."

Kamina blinked. "Then why?"

She caught herself, a bit of red creeping across her face. "Because…I…"

Kamina closed his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me…that's fine."

She leaned over him. "Because you're important, Ayato! To me and the rest of the world."

Kamina reopened his eyes. "To you?"

She nodded. "Of course! Haven't we already discussed this?"

Kamina sat back up, looking away. "So…I'm important to you?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why? Why did you need to hear it?"

Kamina shook his head. "So…that time, with Itsuki…?"

She blushed. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm just making sure… How integral to your life was he before?"

She stammered. "Be…fore?"

Kamina nodded. "Megumi said that…you two used to be…involved…"

She blushed again. "Well, yes, we…"

"So…" he went on. "How important is _he_, Mrs. Shitou?"

She looked indignant. "Why should that matter?"

Kamina shook his head. "Because I need to know…where I stand in your heart."

"In my…" She blushed even further. "…Heart?" Suddenly angry, "What are we _talking_ about here?"

Kamina sighed. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I meant to do, Haruka. I should go now."

He rose to leave, but she grabbed him. "No…you stay right here. I want you to explain yourself to me."

Kamina shrugged. "What's there to explain? You've known all along, haven't you? What's truly there? What truly matters…to me?"

She blinked. "I…I…"

"Haruka…do me this one favor?" Kamina asked.

She nodded her answer.

"Will you kiss me, Mrs. Haruka?"

She was aghast. "Wh-what? Kiss you? Why, all of the sudden?"

"Because I need to know…if what I feel for you is truly…what I believe it to be."

Her heart was pounding as she approached. Of course, she wanted to. She had ever since she'd found him again. But she'd had to hide herself, not revealing who she truly was. But that didn't keep the emotions from rising. And it didn't stop Kamina from feeling the same towards her.

"Ayato…" she muttered, her face red as the sunset. "Ok…but just once, ok?"

Kamina nodded, and welcomed her lips with a silent, ferverent joy, his emotions taking flight as never before, his heart calm and pacified, his mind racing, seeking out the quiet satisfaction, enjoying once again the closeness that she allowed him to share.

She left him too soon, her eyes moist with tearful anticipation. His reaction would determine her outcome.

"Well?" she asked, hesitantly. "Was it everything you imagined?"

Kamina's eyes were still closed, as he breathed silently, his tongue tracing the fine taste she had left on him. His eyes opened, and they met her with a quiet embrace. His mouth curved into a smile.

"I know you said only once…" he muttered. "But…perhaps we might…again…?"

Without hesitation, she enveloped him again, this time, much more passionately then before. She had been waiting far too long for this, and having merely whet her appetite, she found herself lusting for more.

Kamina simply allowed her to devour him, her entire weight settling on him, pinning him to the ground, the rain still pattering at the windows. She was fully on top of him now, her legs straddling his, her mouth fully embracing his, her arms clasping his broad shoulders. Kamina simply lay there, accepting her fully, relishing in what she had to offer, trembling with the thought of what she might give.

She parted, once more, to gaze upon him fully. "Ayato…do you want me?"

Kamina drew in his breath. "Must I answer that, Haruka? You've known the answer all along."

Still unconvinced, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, puling back enough to reveal some of what lay beneath. "Ayato…do you want…_me_?"

Kamina leaned up and planted a kiss on her collarbone, her neck, and her lips once more. "More than anything, Haruka…more than you can imagine…"

She allowed herself to be enveloped, torn at, tempted, tormented, placated, drawn, quartered, penetrated, and finally capsized in a tempest of passion that unfolded and reknit itself before she could have possibly been satiated.

Kamina still laid on top of her, their midriffs pressed together, separated only by a thin film of moisture.

"What is this feeling, Haruka?" Kamina sighed, their hands interlocked. "Is this what they call love?"

She planted one last kiss on his forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe…maybe it is," she muttered. "Rest now, Ayato…I will be there in the morning."

Kamina, one who had never known his purpose nor his desire, fell into slumber, his mind at ease, and his thoughts and feeling settled, and some, if not all, of his heart satisfied with what it had.

He had found, at last, what he had been looking for.

xxxxx

A/N: Just a waffy romance fic I wanted to write for a while. I still haven't seen the whole series, but I have seen the movie, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to write anything plot altering -- just a cute romance between my two favorite characters. Sorry if Kamina was a bit OOC…I kinda wanted to make him seem lost in oblivion, and he came out talking like Quon. Oops. Hope it's still enjoyable.

Read and Review.

I'm out.


End file.
